


The Princess and the Knight: A Catradora fanfic

by ClaireAloe



Series: The Princess and the Knight: A Catradora fanfiction [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Other, Princess Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAloe/pseuds/ClaireAloe
Summary: The Horde kingdom has been at war with the kingdom of Bright Moon for all of Princess Catrina's life. With her coronation coming up will she be able to take back her power from the castle sorceress and the army general...Adora is the head knight of the army of Bright Moon. She serves Queen Angella and is best friends with Princess Glimmer and Archer Bow. One night she meets a mysterious girl in Whispering Woods that'll change her life forever...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Princess and the Knight: A Catradora fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168109
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue Part 1

Princess Catra's backstory:

Princess Catrina Liliana Horde was born on October 28 1578. Her parents, King Reginald and Queen Liliana were so in love with her. She was perfect. She had her mother's skin and hair color and she had her dad's smile and thick hair texture. But most important she had both of their eyes; one blue like her father and one amber like her mother. 

The kingdom rejoiced and threw a huge party for the baby princess. Everything was perfect...until it wasn't...

On Princess Catra's 1st birthday her mother, the queen became very ill. A prophet named Light Hope said she'd only have 1 month to live before the sickness took her.

The desperate king searched far and wide for a cure for his dying wife. He called all the best doctors, sorcerers, and wizards but none succeeded. Not even the great Light Spinner the most powerful sorceress in the land could cure Queen Liliana. A month passed and the Horde Kingdom said goodbye to their beloved queen.

The day the queen was buried it was revealed that she had been poisoned using the dark moon flower exclusively found in the Bright Moon kingdom. The devasted and grieving king ordered his army to attack Bright Moon to avenge his wife. Bright Moon defended their kingdom and then declared war on the Horde for attacking them.

The fighting between Bright Moon and the Horde had gone on for a year before the battle of Bright Moon. King Reginald led his army through the Whispering Woods during a freezing period and attacked Bright Moon. King Michah led Bright Moon's army. In the battle many lives were lost, the most of any battle they had fought before. The battle was over when the kings attacked and killed each other. 

Both kingdoms were broken after the lost of their kings. The people of Bright Moon and the Horde wanted to stop the fighting. With the King and Queen gone and the Princess being 2, General Hordak and castle sorceress, Light Spinner, took over the Horde kingdom. General Hordak continued fighting Bright Moon and formed alliances with the Crimson kingdom and the kingdom of Dryl. Queen Angella formed alliances with the Kingdom of Snows, Salineas and Plumeria. Etheria was divided because of the war and many smaller villages were destroyed over the years of fighting.

Light Spinner raised Princess Catra. She taught her how to be princess, what to wear, table manners etc. Catra put up with her nonsense but at night she would sneak out and play in the Whispering Woods away from the rules and fancy dresses. She befriended Princess Scorpia from the Crimson kingdom and Princess Entrapra from the kingdom of Dryl. 

Princess Catra fell into a routine by the time she was 12. During the day she would have to listen to Light Spinner training her to be queen but at night she would meet up with her friends in the woods and play games until morning. Of course that meant Catra would fall asleep during classes and be woken up by Light Spinner's yelling. 

Catra was happy with her little routine but what she didn't realize was how much her life was going to change when she turned 17....

A/N: I'm really excited about this story! I was totally inspired by @Byubiyubi (Twitter) amazing artwork! Plus I love Catradora 😻😻 so I just had to write this!!! This is a human AU but it will feature the characters from She-Ra Princesses of Power. Hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter!!

Til next time,

❤️Claire


	2. Prologue Part 2

Adora's Backstory:

Adora didn't remember her parents. Her mom had passed when she was young. She was raised by a nice old lady named Madame Razz who lived in the Whispering Woods. 

Since Adora could remember she'd wanted to live in Bright Moon and train to be a knight. Razz had said that her mom, Mara, was a brilliant Bright Moon soldier before she passed away in the Battle of Bright Moon. Mara's nickname was She-Ra and she was the most powerful knight in Bright Moon. Razz had kept Mara's sword of protection for Adora to use when she came of age.

Madame Razz had trained Mara when she wanted to be a knight. Adora begged her guardian to teach her as well. When Adora was 13, Razz caved and taught her the basics. With Razz's training Adora would become the most powerful knight in The Rebel Alliance which included the kingdoms Bright Moon, Salineas, Plumeria and Snows.

When Adora was 15 she applied to become a knight. She first had to work as a squire and then work her way up to knight status. Adora met Princess Glimmer and Bow and quickly became friends with them. They would have sleepovers at the castle and go on adventures in the Whispering Woods. 

On her 16th birthday, Adora went to see Madame Razz and they baked a pie together. Adora told her guardian she was moving to Bright Moon officially and she was finally drafted to fight. 

Razz was sad but understood and wished Adora the best and made her promise to come back to bake pies on her birthday. Adora promised and packed all her things up. She kissed Razz on the cheek and gave her hug goodbye. Adora went to Bright Moon and moved into the castle next to Glimmer's room. 

When Adora was still 16 she became the captain of Bright Moon's army by order of Queen Angella. Her 17th birthday was only 3 months away but she still felt so young. She was excited but also slightly overwhelmed. On one hand she wanted be She-Ra like her mom but on the other hand she felt like she had a lot of responsibility that she didn't necessarily know how to handle.

The next day she visited Razz for advice. Razz told her that she believed that Adora could balance Etheria by being the captain of Bright Moon's army like her mother. Adora was confused about what she meant by balancing but thankful for Razz's support. 

She stayed the night at Razz's in her old bed. What Adora didn't realize was that her life was about to change that night...

A/N: A shorter chapter again just to give background info on Adora. I'm so excited to continue writing this story. Leave a vote or comment if you like it so far!   
FYI: Adora was born on January 19, 1578, so she is a little younger than Catra. Also both backstory's end at the same time aka the day before Catra's 17th birthday which is October 28 1595. Hope that clears it up!

Thanks 😘,

❤️Claire


	3. Happy Birthday

Catra:

"Princess please hold still" 

"I would but you're crushing my ribs, Lonnie" I say to my lady in waiting who is tying my corset. 

"I know, that's kinda the point of a corset princess" she says pulling tightly. 

"Ow! I don't see why I have to wear my formal dress for my birthday. Why can't I just wear my day to day dress that doesn't need a corset?" I say grumbling. 

"Because Light Spinner said you needed to wear this and what Light Spinner says-"

"Goes, I know I know" I say cutting her off. She smiles sympathetically at me a slides my dress over my head. She grabs my black petticoat and slides it over my hand. I smile, it's my favorite piece of clothing I own. The ruby on it was my mother's when she was my age. 

"You are 17 today, my Princess, so you only have one more year of listening to her right?" Lonnie says adjusting my dress. 

"Psh Light Spinner won't give up power that easily but I guess technically she has to...but it won't mean she won't try to prevent me from taking over" I say huffing. 

Lonnie puts on my red gloves and special occasion earrings. She grabs my crown from its box and places it on my head. 

"There you go my highness" she says curtsying. 

"Hold on, I'm missing something" I say going over to my drawers. I open them all and throw my clothes out looking for it. Lonnie runs behind me trying to catch the flying garments. "Ah here it is" I say holding up my belt, "I couldn't go anywhere with knife belt."

"But Princess-" Lonnie starts, muffled from the clothes she's holding. 

"Don't worry about Light Spinner, I'll deal with her. Besides I need it in case I run into rebels" I say drawing my knife dramatically. 

"Whatever you say, now can you put that away, we mustn't be late for breakfast" Lonnie says putting my clothes back on their drawers. 

"Yes fine ok" I say putting my knife back. I look at my mirror and then over to my parents picture on the wall. I smile thinking about how they would react if they saw me today. 

"Princess Catrina, are you ready to go?" Lonnie asks. 

"Princess Catra" I say.

"Yes, sorry Princess Catra" she says opening my door.

I rush down the stairs to the dining room with Lonnie on my tail trying to keep up. I swing open the doors to the formal dining room and yell "It's my birthday bitches!" 

Lonnie smacks her forehead. Light Spinner is sitting at the head of the table. She glares at me across the long table. 

"Princess Catrina Liliana Horde, how DARE you use that foul language" she yells. I smirk and walk over to my chair which is opposite hers. I jump into it and put my legs over the armrest and look at Light Spinner. 

"Princess Catrina how many times have I told you about sitting posture!" she says in a shrill voice. I groan and sit upright with my hands laying on my lap. "Good" she says huffing. She rings a bell and two servants rush in carrying trays. 

They come up beside me and say, "Happy birthday Princess Catrina!" They take off the the lid and there's a chocolate cake with raspberries on top with the words 'Happy Bday Catra!'

"Aw thanks Rogelio this is so sweet!" I saw to the tall man. 

He smiles and Kyle says, "hey! I helped too." 

I laugh and say, "You helped by giving the Chef someone to yell at."

Rogelio and I start laughing hysterically while Kyle turns red from embarrassment. Even Lonnie lets out a chuckle from the corner. 

"Enough nonsense, where's my breakfast" Light Spinner yells, clearly unamused. I roll my eyes and Kyle rushes over to her and places a blackberry smoothie in front of her. He then runs back to Rogelio and they bow before exiting the room. 

"Aw c'mon Light Spinner we were just having fun" I say annoyed. 

"Fun is strictly for peasants and animals and you are a princess, unless I'm sorely mistaken" she says sipping her drink. I sigh and bite into my cake. It was amazing! The inside was filled with raspberry and chocolate syrup. "Now let's go over the schedule for today. AMANDA!" she yells the last part. 

A small woman comes out from the corner. She was quiet that I didn't notice her until now.

"Yes, Light Spinner?" she says curtsying. 

"Bring me my scrolls for today!" she says.

"Yes, Light Spinner" she says curtsying again before rushing out. 

The only noise was the clinking of my fork. I look up to see Light Spinner looking at me.

"Yes, Light Spinner?" I say staring back.

"Do you have to scoff down your um...breakfast like a-a rebel?!" she says in a disapproving tone. 

I scoff and say, "I do not eat like a rebel!" 

"The frosting on your cheek says otherwise" she says sipping her smoothie. I frown and Lonnie hands me a napkin. I take it and wipe the frosting off annoyed that Light Spinner was right. I can tell she's smiling under that face covering she always wears.

Amanda runs in carrying some scrolls. She hands the top one to Light Spinner. She tries to curtsy but she drops the other scrolls of the floor.

Light Spinner scoffs and rolls her eyes. I get up and run to help Amanda. 

"Thanks Princess Catrina, I'm sorry for my clumsiness" Amanda says standing back up. I stand up too and hand her a scroll. 

I smile and start to say, "Don't worry abo-"

"Don't excuse Amanda's incompetent behavior" Light Spinner says to me. She turns to Amanda, "Now go, get out of my sight" she says waving Amanda off. 

I look sympathetically at Amanda and she gives me a small smile before curtsying and leaving. The doors close behind her and I glare at Light Spinner before going back to my seat. I sit down and sigh. 

Light Spinner sets down her glass forcefully and says, "What's wrong now?"

"You! You are! Why are you so mean to her?" I yell standing up fast. 

Light Spinner stands up fast and shouts, "Don't talk to me like that!" 

We glare at each other for a minute before I give up and sit down. I cross my arms and look at the wall. 

Light Spinner sits down and clears her voice, "Now today is a very special day Princess Catrina-"

"Catra" I say interrupting her.

She stands up and yells "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING! I RAISED YOU SINCE YOU WERE A CHILD! YOU NEVER SHOW ME ANY RESPECT!" 

I sigh and stand up. I curtsy and say "I'm dreadfully sorry for my behavior Light Spinner. I respect you and thank you for raising me to become the next queen of the Horde." 

"Hmm" Light Spinner hums and the sits back down. I sit back down too. "Now as I was saying, today is a big day for you Princess Catrina. Today after lunch you will be meeting with suitors from different kingdoms as well as our own, for your hand in marriage."

"WHAT?!" I yell confused.

"Princess Catrina don't yell, it's not ladylike. As I was saying you must select a husband before your 18th birthday so I figured we'd start looking now" Light Spinner says. I just stare at her with disbelief. 

"What?! No way am I going to marry anyone! Much less a man!" I say annoyed.

"Princess Catrina you are not allowed to rule on your own, you must choose a king before your 18th birthday or you lose control of the throne" she says calmly. 

"No No NO! I'M NOT MARRYING ANYONE THIS IS-THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" I yell storming out of the throne room. I hear Light Spinner yelling at me to come back but I ignore her. I run through the castle and sneak out through the servants entrance. I just keep running and running and running. I don't know where I'm going. Tears blur my vision and I trip and fall over a log. My dress is covered in mud. I look up and realize I'm in the Whispering Woods. I get back up and wander around. 

I go to where Scorpia and Entrapta and I used to meet up. I smile looking at our drawings we scratched into a tree when we were little. Suddenly my eyes well up with tears and I slide down and sit and the base of the tree. 

What am I going to do? I don't want to get married. I want to fall in love on MY time. Plus I...I don't think I even like men. I've always paid more attention to the girls at balls with their beautiful smiles and tight corsets... It's not like I could tell Light Spinner though. There are probably more same sex couples in Etheria than straight couples but Light Spinner banned gay relationships when she assumed power. It's not fair! Scorpia has two moms and Entrapta has two dads. But Light Spinner doesn't care about them she just cares about controlling me and the Horde kingdom. I should just run away and live somewhere else. But what about my people? I can't just abandon them. I don't know what to do...

I get a shiver and I look up and realize the sun's setting. 

Oh no

I get up and start walking back to the Fright Zone. It gets darker and without a lantern I can't see anything. I feel like I'm going the right direction but I don't know. All of a sudden I trip and fall into a big ditch. 

"Owwwww" I shout. I clutch my stomach and realize my dress is ripped from the fall. 

First the mud and now this, Light Spinner is going to kill me

My left arm hurts as well, I must've landed on it funny. I try to climb up but I can't without both of my arms and my left arm hurts too much to use. I slide back down to the bottom and start crying, thinking all hope is lose when suddenly I hear a voice from above. 

"Do you need a knight in shinning armor, fair maiden?" 

Happy birthday to me...

A/N: Heehee 

That's all I wanted to say. Stay safe,

❤️Claire


	4. Fair Maiden

Adora:

I toss and turn in my bed. It's late but I haven't been able to fall asleep yet. My brain won't shut up.

What if I can't live up to my mom's reputation? I don't want to let down Queen Angella and the Rebellion. What if I fail?  
No you can't think like that Adora. You are She-Ra and you will lead your knights to victory...hopefully

"Owwwwww" I voice cried out in the night. I jump out of bed. I grab my red jacket and my sword just in case. I don't have time to put on my full suit of armor. 

Razz is fast asleep when I sneak out of the house. I light a lantern and roam the woods. I hear something to my right and I run towards it. There's a 6ish foot hole with a weeping maiden in it. 

"Do you need a knight in shinning armor, fair maiden?" I say reaching my hand down to her. She grabs it and I pull her up. I lose my footing and fall backwards and she lands on top of me. "Oops sorry Milady" I say awkwardly. She gets up fast and smooths her skirt which is all muddy and tattered. She keeps mumbling stuff under her breath. "A thank you would be nice" I say smirking at her. 

She turns to me and does a fake curtesy. "Why thank you my knight in um red jacket" she says teasingly.

"How'd you get all the way out here, Milady?" I ask her. 

She looks me in eyes. The lantern illuminates her. She has amazing eyes; one like the sun and one like water. Her hair was beautiful, messy but beautiful. "I got lost" she says folding her arms.

She grumbles and sits down clutching her stomach. "Oh here" I say picking her up, "I'll give you some medicine for your wounds."

"Put me down! I can walk myself" she says struggling. 

"Fine ok" I say putting her down but grabbing her right hand in mine. She blushes and turns away from me. 

"Whatever let's hurry up I have to get back by dawn" she says. 

"Whatever you say Milady" I say smirking. I guide her back to the cottage. "So where are you from?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer right away. She finally turns to me and says, "I'm not from anywhere but I need to get to the Fright Zone by morning because I-I need a rare medicine for my mom."

I look at her suspiciously. She scoffs and says, "stop judging me, the Horde has very advanced technology and weapons."

I put my hands up and say, "I wouldn't think about judging you, Milady. She rolls her eyes but smirks avoiding my eyes again. 

"So where are you from knight?" she says. 

Should I say I'm from Bright Moon? Would she get suspicious? I still don't know what side of the war she supports. Plus she is going to the Horde tomorrow...

"I live in the Whispering Woods with my um Madame Razz" I say hesitantly. 

She looks at me confused. "What's a Madame Razz?" she says. I laugh while she side eyes me. 

"She's my guardian but I call her Madame Razz" I say amused. 

The girl rolls her eyes and says, "you could have just told me that in the first place dummy."

"I'm not a dummy!" I say fake offended, "I'll have you know I was the smartest in my class at knight school." We both look at each other and then burst out laughing. I steal a look at her again. Her smile was contagious and she had the cutest laugh ever. My eyes go lower to her pretty petticoat and her red jewel and then to her breasts...

"Whatcha starring at?" She says so suddenly it catches me off guard. 

"Wha-me I'm not-I'm not starting at anything Milady" I say turning red. She smirks and comes closer to me. She twirls my hair with her finger. Her face was so close to mine that I could count all of her freckles if I wanted to. 

She says, "I can feel your heartbeat from here my knight." She winks and backs away. My brain has stopped working. I gulp and try to slow my heartbeat.

"I-I don't know what your talking about Milady-oh look here we are" I say going around a tree. She trips on the roots and I catch her in a dip position. We stay there for a second just looking into each other's eyes wondering what happened if we got any closer...

"Mara dearie who's your friend?" a voice calls out. We both stand up straight. The girl smooths her dress and I clear my throat. We walk towards the cottage with our hands touching ever so slightly. 

"Hi Razz. Sorry for going out so late I just heard this damsel in distress cry out and I couldn't ignore her" I say gesturing to the glaring girl. 

"I am not a damsel in distress. You try walking around in a dark forest with a corset and heels" she says in retaliation. I smirk at her and for a second I forget that Razz was there.

I snap out of it and say, "so I was going to get her medicine and bandages for her wounds."

"Yes you are very smart Mara dearie" Razz says pinching my cheeks.

"Razzzz" I say annoyed but nice. The maiden laughs slightly trying not to be too loud. 

Razz let's go of my cheeks and says, "if you girls need anything I'll be in my room." The old lady rushes off and I hear her door close in the distance. I was alone with the mysterious maiden again. 

"Soooo" she says breaking the silence, "the medicine?"

"Ah yes hold on let me get it out um yes here it is" I say rummaging through a drawer. I hold up a bottle of basic healing remedy for non serious wounds. I give it to her and she drinks it. She hops on the counter with my help and I grab some bandages to wrap her stomach and arm cut. She takes of her dress so I can bandage her. She's just wearing a corset and an underskirt. 

Wow

I am not okay 

Focus Adora! Stop gay panicking!!!

I wrap the bandages around her stomach. Ever so often my fingers would graze her stomach, making me more and more flustered. I made sure the bandages were tight and she makes a gasp noise that I swear will haunt my dreams forever.

Please please stop thinking gay 

I wrap her arm as well and help her put her tattered dress back on. She puts on her petticoat and adjusts it. I just stare at her. She is really the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Thank you" she says with smiling eyes. 

"Yeah it was really no problem Milady" I say fake bowing. She giggles and then clutches her stomach and pain. I rush over to her but she waves me back.

"It's just the potion, it's starting to work but it just hurts a bit" she says a bit pained. She gets up slowly and walks over to the window. "Oh shit the suns coming up" she says. 

I take her hand in mine and say, "well we better start going, my fair maiden." She blushes and pulls on my hand to start going. We walk outside and I lead the way to the Fright Zone. After about 5 minutes of walking she says, "oh! now I know where I am. I can go the rest by myself."

"Are you sure?" I ask concerned. 

She smiles and says, "yes I have no pain now."

We're still holding hands. I don't want to let go. I want her to stay with me. She doesn't let go either.

Then suddenly she kisses me on the cheek. She backs away and blushes. 

"A thank you kiss for my knight in shinning armor" she says still blushing. I blush too and smile back. 

"When can I see you again Milady?" I ask.

She thinks for a second before saying, "the next full moon. A month from today."

"Aw so long?" I ask sadly. 

"Yes I'm afraid so" she says disappointed. 

I grab her hands again and gaze into her eyes one last time. 

"Goodbye...?" I say waiting for her to say her name. 

"Catra. My name's Catra and is yours Mara?" she asks. 

Catra

"No Razz just calls me that sometimes. My names Adora" I say smiling at her. 

"I'll miss you Adora" she says sweetly. She looks at me one more time before running off through the woods. 

Wow

She's amazing

The sun is almost completely up now as I walk back to Razz's. She's sweeping when I walk in. 

"So how was your date?" She says raising her eyebrows. 

"What?" I say confused. 

"With the pretty girl, how was it?" she says again.

"First it wasn't a date. And second it went good" I say smiling at the last part. 

Razz smiles and continues sweeping. 

"Razz?" I ask. 

"Hmm" she says.

"I've decided to accept Angella's offer to be captain. I've decided to become the next She-Ra" I say proudly. 

Razz stops sweeping and hugs me. "Mara would be so proud of you dearie." Tears roll down my face and I hug her back. 

We stay like that for a moment before she says, "what are you waiting for? Go! Go! But come back soon before I miss you too much, dearie."

I smile and grab my things from my room. I give her a kiss on the top of her head and wave goodbye before starting towards Bright Moon. As I'm walking I make a mental note to get Razz a pet when I come back. I feel bad that she's all alone. I'll ask Glimmer and Bow what they I think I should get her...

Eyyyyy 4th chapter out! I'm really excited to write this story!! 

❤️Claire


	5. The suitor

Catra

Oh my FIRST ONES!!!

Did that just happen???

Did I really meet a beautiful lady knight

And kiss her!?!??

On the cheek but still I can't believe I did that!!!!

I'm running through the woods and I come across the clearing. I see the Fright Zone in the distance and I run across the clearing. I make it to the main gate. I was able to sneak out through the servant gate last night but I won't be able to today.

"Halt! State your business" a guard says to me. 

I push my hair back and point to my crown giving them an annoyed look. 

"Oh sorry, your highness, I-I did not recognize you. Light Spinner is looking for you" they say bowing. 

"Ah princess there you are" a tall musclely woman says appearing next to the guards. 

Great...Octavia. 

"I'll take her royal highness to Light Spinner right away" Octavia says to the guards. 

"Yes Force Captain Octavia" they say bowing. 

She grabs me by the arm forcefully and drags me inside. She drags me through the guard tower instead of through the village. 

"Owwww! Do you have to pull that hard?!" I yell at her. She stops and yanks me around to face her. 

"Oh I'm so sorry your highness, did you or did you not sneak out yesterday?" she says sarcastically. 

I glare at her and say, "that is none of your concern." 

She narrows her eyes at me and she grips me harder but then loosens her grip. 

"Let's go" she says dragging me along again. She leads me to castle and we climb up the stairs to my room. 

She pushes me in and says, "wait here for Light Spinner."

She slams the door shut and I hear it lock. 

"No wait! Come back!" I yell. I hit the the door in frustration and curse at my now bruised hand. I sit on the floor out of frustration. I blow a strand of hair out of my face but it just falls back in the same place. I huff and cross my hands. 

Suddenly I hear the servants door open. Lonnie is pushed in by the head lady who quickly shuts the door behind her. She looks angry but gets over it quickly and walks over to me. 

"Oh my First Ones, are you ok?" she says helping me off the floor. 

"I'm fine I guess I just got lost in the Whispering Woods last night" I say getting back on my feet. 

"What were you doing in the Whispering Woods alone at night?" she says getting a washcloth from the basin. 

"Yeah alone" I say under my breath, smiling.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing" I say blushing.

"Hmm" Lonnie says skeptically. She wipes my face with the washcloth. 

"Light Spinner told me I have to find a husband, so I ran away" I say. 

"Oh" she says surprised, "I knew you would have to get married when you were 18 but you turned 17 literally yesterday."

"I know! Light Spinner is insisting that I start looking now" I say gulping. 

"Yeah that sounds like her" Lonnie says putting the washcloth back. She walks back and starts to help me take off my ripped, muddy dress. 

"What happened to your arm and your stomach, princess?" she says concerned. 

"Oh that's not a big deal. I just tripped in mud, fell down a hole and hurt my arm and stomach, but I'm fine I promise" I say seeing her freaked out face. 

"Oh no oh no no no! Light Spinner's going to kill me. And you!" she says spiraling. 

"Hey!" I say slapping her softly. She holds her cheek in surprise. "Sorry but she's not going to kill anyone and I feel fine so we don't even have to mention it to her" I say calming her down.

"Ok. You're right, sorry princess" she says curtsying. 

"Psh. Don't worry about it Lonnie" I say smiling. She smiles back and hands me a simple white dress to wear. I take my corset off and put the dress on. It's much comfier than the formal one. 

"Just letting you know that Light Spinner will be mad if you don't wear a corset" Lonnie says while buttoning up my dress. 

"I know" I say smiling and winking. She laughs but shakes her head in disbelief. 

"I'll take your dress to the washer maids and the castle seamstresses to get fixed up for you" she says. "Do you need anything, princess?" she asks.

"Can you stop Light Spinner from coming up here to talk to me" I say, batting my eyes.

Lonnie laughs and says, "no way sorry, my princess." She curtsies and knocks on the servants door. It opens and she walks through and it shuts fast behind her. 

I jump on my bed and lay down, exhausted from the night's events. I've just sunk into my pillows when I hear a knock on my door and I sit up startled. Light Spinner comes in and I fix my posture instinctively. 

"You are in so much trouble young lady" she says angrily. I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms. "Princess Catrina!" she yells. I flinch and uncross my arms and hang my head. 

Light Spinner sighs and sits down next to me on the bed. "All I want is for you to be successful Catrina" she says softly. I look away. She puts her hand on my cheek like she used to do when I was younger whenever I was sad. I relax and melt into her hand. All of sudden the tears escape my eyes. I start sobbing and Light Spinner rubs my back. 

"I-I'm sorry for sneak-king out yesterday" I say sobbing. "I-I was just scared, I-I don't-t want to get married Li-ight Spinner" I say sniffling. 

"Aw Catrina" she says putting her hand back on my cheek. "I understand, that's why I helping you find someone now, so that you feel more prepared" she says smiling sweetly at me. I sniffle again and nod.

"I understand" I say, "but I want to get to choose who I marry." 

"As long as he's of royal status" Light Spinner says strictly. 

"Yes, ok" I say taking a deep breath. 

"Since you ran out yesterday, you missed your suitor meeting yesterday" she says getting up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" I say nervously. 

"No matter, now come we have to you get ready" she says grabbing a hairbrush. 

"No wait!" I say putting my hands up.

"Princess Catrina, you must brush your hair" Light Spinner says through gritted teeth. She comes over and wraps me in her arms so I can't escape. She starts brushing my very messy hair. 

"Neverrrrrrr" I say dramatically. 

Truthfully I didn't hate brushing my hair, but Light Spinner always brushed my hair like she's trying to yank it out. 

"Perfect" Light Spinner says finishing adjusting my hair. She then goes over to my dresser and picks out a fancy green dress. She hands me the dress as well as a corset, black gloves and my emerald earrings. "Lonnie will help you finish getting ready for the meeting. You will then meet me in the throne room in 10 minutes. Do you understand, Princess Catrina?" she says curtly. 

I sigh and bow my head. "Yes, Light Spinner" I say. She hums and then leaves shutting the door hard behind her. Like on que, Lonnie comes back in from the servants door. 

"Hello Princess" she says curtsying. 

"Light Spinner noticed I wasn't wearing a corset" I say grimly handing her the corset. 

"I'm sorry Princess but it's probably for the best, you want to look the best for the suitor, right?" she says helping me take of dress. I put on the corset and she starts tightening. 

"Ow! Not so tight!" I say gasping for air. 

"Oops I'm sorry, your highness" she says loosening it. 

"Thanks" I say, grateful. She slips on the green dress and buttons it. I put on my gloves and then my emerald earrings. I go over to mirror and fluff my hair back up. The dress is really poofy and has a lot of black lace everywhere. I grab my father's black broach and attach it to the front of the dress to add my own touch to the ridiculous outfit. All of a sudden, Lonnie attacks my face with a powder thing and my face looks like someone accidentally blew cinnamon everywhere. 

"Lonnie!?" I say annoyed. 

"Sorry Princess, the head lady said that Light Spinner wants you to wear makeup" she says apologetic. She smooths the powder in and then adds some blush. She grabs a tube of red lipstick and puts it on before standing back to acknowledge her work. She stifles a giggle. 

"What?!" I say turning to the mirror. I gasp. I look like a poorly made doll. "Lonnie!? What the fuck did you do to my face???" I say fuming. 

She bursts out laughing. I run to the basin and wash off the makeup. Lonnie is still laughing and there are tears of joy running down her face. I go back to the vanity and grab some rose lip gloss and put it on quickly. 

"Ok quit laughing, we have to go" I say grabbing Lonnie's arm. 

"You're right, I'm so sorry Princess. I really can't do makeup" she says opening the door for me. 

I giggle. "It's fine, I hate makeup so it works out" I say winking. I run down the stairs and Lonnie frantically runs behind me, trying to keep up. I run the whole way but stop right before throne room entryway. I take a deep breath and I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"Hey" Lonnie says smiling, "everything is going to fine."

Oh my First Ones I hope so

I nod and smile and she escorts me into the room. Light Spinner is sitting on the main throne speaking to a man dressed in fancy white robes. His back is turned to us. 

"Ah Princess Catrina, thanks for joining us" Light Spinner says smiling. The man turns around and flashes a pearly white smile at me. He has white hair and piercing green eyes. I can't explain but I feel like I've seen him before. 

"Let me introduce you to Lord Prime, brother of General Hordak, and leader of the Intergalactic Fleet" 

"Wait? Isn't the Intergalactic Fleet the most powerful army in the galaxy? What are you doing in Etheria?" I say surprised. 

"Yes, my Princess, I'm am the leader of the most powerful army in the galaxy" the lord says walking over to me. "I've been told about your little war dilemma by my dear brother, so I've traveled across the stars to meet you" he says smiling. He bows and kisses my hand. "With the merging of our armies we could crush the Rebellion for good, that is if you accept my proposal" he says smirking. 

I look over at Light Spinner and raise my eyebrows in confusion. I turn back to Prime and he kneels and pulls out a giant diamond ring. My eyes go wide. Lonnie gasps and Light Spinner smiles with delight. 

"Will you marry me, Princess Catrina?" he says with his signature smile. 

What the hell am I going to do!?!?

A/N: Heyyyy guys. Don't hate me please. I needed to add more drama to the story. 

Notes: 1. In the story Prime is in his 30s and because it's based in medieval times it's not thatttttt bad. Yes I know it's still bad but it makes sense in the story so yeah no hate plzzzz, thx :)  
2\. Instead of saying "oh my god" the characters say "oh my First Ones" because they think that the First Ones were some types of gods and also it sounds cool  
3\. I decided to make Octavia, Light Spinner's 'actual right hand woman' as well as a Force Captain in the story because I feel like it needed another small antagonist and it felt right

See u guys soon, 

❤️Claire


	6. The Rose Garden

Catra

"Hey Princess" Rogelio says sitting next to me.

I look up from the ground a give him a quick smile before looking back down.

"So Lonnie told me what happened" he says.

"Hmm" I say still avoiding eye contact.

"How are you doing?"

"We I am just flee-flipping-tastic Rogelio thanks for asking" I say sarcastically.

I'm replaying the events that just happened in my head.

_"Um I have to think about it" I say to Lord Prime before running out of the throne room._

_"Catrina get back here!" Light Spinner yells._

_"Princess?!" Lonnie calls out._

_I hear shouting but I ignore it. I run and run until I'm in the rose garden. It was my mother's garden. It was a small circular area with a dozen rose bushes. It was my favorite p_ _lace_ _in the_ _castle._

_What the hell just happened??? That guy was like 40 or something. I can't marry him!!!_

_But Light Spinner will probably make me. Lord Prime has a huge army that she wants to use to win the war. Plus he's the brother of General Hordak so the three of them will still technically be in power. I need to think of another way to get out of this but I can't think of any male royalty on Etheria. Wait but I don't even want to marry a man, ugh this is so confusing!!!_

_My thoughts drift to the mysterious lady knight I met in the woods. I wish she was an option..._

"Hey I know that whole proposing thing was kinda sprung on you-"

"Kinda?" I say giving Rogelio a confused look.

"Ok totally sprung on you but Kyle, Lonnie and I just wanted to let you know we have your back" he says smiling.

I smile and say, "thanks I appreciate it. But I don't think even the First Ones themselves can get me out of this situation."

"Yeah..." Rogelio says awkwardly rubbing his arms.

Lonnie walks into the garden and sits down next to us. "Hey sorry to interrupt but Kyle's looking for you Rogelio" she says giving a smirk.

Rogelio blushes. "Will we see you later by any chance?" he flirts.

I side eye Lonnie and smirk. She avoids looking at us and turns red. Then through gritted teeth she says, "maybe."

Rogelio smiles before leaving the garden. Lonnie watches him go and when she turns back to me I'm smiling at her.

"What?!" she says embarrassed.

"Huh oh nothing" I say shrugging my shoulders. "It just seems like you have a crush on Rogelio and maybe even Kyle by the looks of it" I say smugly.

"I-uh-you-this is none of your business, Catra" Lonnie says flustered.

"Hmm" I say smirking. "You never call me Catra, you're really trying here aren't you Lon Bun" I say teasing her with her old nickname from when we were little.

"You make it so hard to be your friend sometimes" she says shaking her head.

"Aw you're no fun, I was just playing...but how big is Rogelio's you know" I say laughing.

"Catra!" Lonnie shouts while turning bright red. By now I'm on the ground laughing. My stomach hurts and I'm out of breath. I look up and Lonnie's glaring down at me.

"Are you done" she says crossing her arms.

"For now" I say getting back up on the bench. "So why'd you come out here anyways, I mean beside to organize Kyle's bootycall" I say.

She ignores me and says "well as you probably guessed this already but Light Spinner is looking for you. She's entertaining Lord Prime right now but she told me to find you but I decided that you hid from me really well. But I still need you to go back soon."

I sigh and get up. I go over to the rose bushes. I pick a bright red rose and smell it. Suddenly the memory of the blonde girl comes back.

_Adora_   
_Adora_   
_Adora_

_I never realized she smelled like roses until now._

"Um Princess?" Lonnie says bringing me back to reality.

"You're right I should go deal with **her** now" I say dropping the rose. I walk out of the garden and start making my way back to the throne room. I take deep breaths and mentally prepare for the lecturing.

I walk into the throne room with my head held high. Light Spinner and Lord Prime are sitting on the thrones discussing something but they stop when they see me. Light Spinner starts glaring at me and Lord Prime smiles.

"Ah hello again my princess" he says getting up. "Have you had enough time to think about my proposal?" he says with a smirk.

I gulp and avoid Light Spinner's hot glare. "I have and I-I um" I say finally giving in and looking at Light Spinner.

I sigh and say, "I am interested in your proposal but I would like to keep my options open, at least for now but I will let you know before my next birthday." With that I turn on my heel and walk out of the room. I run up the stairs and sit on my bed. About twenty seconds later Light Spinner storms in.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LORD PRIME" she yells.

"But I didn't I simply told him that-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE HORDE'S ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVING THIS WAR AND NOT TO MENTION IF YOU HAPPENED TO ANGER HIM YOU COULD HAVE UNLEASHED HIS ENTIRE ARMY ON US!" she continues.

I sit in silence and Light Spinner glares down at me. I take a deep breath. "You're right I'm sorry I'm being selfish" I say looking down.

Light Spinner's expression softens and she take a deep breath. "Oh Catrina" Light Spinner says sitting down next to me. "I hate fighting with you. I'm glad you understand the importance of this proposal now" she says cupping my face. I nod my head sadly. "I know Lord Prime isn't exactly your fairytale prince but there's not a lot of options and let's face it he's the best one" she says kissing my forehead.

"You're right" I say hugging her. "I'm sorry" I say muffled.

"Oh sweet Catrina, you know I only wants what best for you and your kingdom" Light Spinner says patting my back. I let go of her and wipe my face with a handkerchief.

"Now that you understand, I will set up a formal date with Lord Prime about a month from now so you can adjust to the idea" she says standing up.

"Ok" I say.

"Perfect I'll go and let him know" she says smiling.

_I assume. She's always wearing a covering over her mouth_

"Ok" I say lying down on the bed.

"I'll see you at dinner, Princess Catrina" she says before leaving and closing the door.

"Great" I say quietly to myself.

I look over to the portrait of my parents.

_Is this what you guys would have wanted for me? To marry a rich old dictator? I don't think so. But it doesn't matter I need to do this. For my kingdom!_

_I just wish it wasn't so hard..._   
  


_A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a little shorter but it came to a natural stop so I wanted to end there. Hope u are enjoying the story so far!!_

_Thanks for reading_

❤️ _Claire_


	7. Captain Adora

Adora

"Adora!" a figure says ambushing me with a hug. I quickly realize that it's Bow and I hug him back. "Or should I say She-Ra" he says elbowing me and smiling.

I chuckle. "Yeah I guess so. As soon as I got back to Bright Moon I told the Queen right away that I'm taking the captain position" I say happily.

"That's so cool" Bow says with his eyes sparkling. "My two best friends are She-Ra and the Princess of Bright Moon."

I laugh again and Glimmer runs up next to us.

"Ugh finally, hey guys I've been looking for you everywhere!" she says out of breath.

"Hey Glimmer, what's going on?" I say.

"The Horde armies have positioned themselves on their edge of the Whispering Woods, we think they're preparing to trudge through and attack!" she says loudly.

"Yeah that's not good" Bow says sheepishly.

"Oh my First Ones! I have to go now! I have so much I need to do, Glimmer do you think you could call a war meeting, Bow do you think you could go and get the tech masters and blacksmith?" I say to my friends.

"You got it Captain" Glimmer says saluting with a smile.

"Anything for She-Ra" Bow says before running off. Glimmer follows after him. I take a deep breath.

_You got this Adora_

I run down the stairs to the first floor of the Bright Moon castle. I go to the war room to start a plan before the others got here.

After five minutes, soldiers start rushing in. The room has filled up with a lot of people. Besides the soldiers, there was General Netossa and Admiral Spinerella. There was Queen Angella and Princess Glimmer. Bow was with the blacksmith and the tech masters. All of Bright Moon's best and brightest were here.

"Hello everyone, thank you for being here. I have been told by our forest scouts that the Horde is planning on attacking Bright Moon relatively soon. Apparently Dryl has lent them new tanks and weapons. Now we can still fight them, we have Netossa's new net technology and Spinerella has been working with the tech masters, to use wind turbines to create a first defense mechanism. Not to mention we have strength in numbers" I say enthusiastically pumping my fist in the air.

The soldiers pump their fist and shout to show support. I smile and continue, "you are all brave, strong rebellion knights, so lets go show those Horde scum what happens when you mess with She-Ra and the Rebellion!" I say shouting.

Now everyone is cheering. "Ok, meet me on the training field in 10. Make sure you have everything you need for battle" I say to the soldiers. They nod and exit the room.

"Good speech Captain, now can you follow through on what you said" Queen Angella says coming up to me. I gulp and say, "yes of course, I meant every word, your highness." I bow and she nods to me before leaving.

"Sorry about her. Adora. She's just scared" Glimmer says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Glimm, don't worry we can do this" I say putting on a brave face. But on the inside I was freaking out. Of course on the first day as captain the freaking Horde decides to attack.

"I'm going to go check on her, I'll find you after" she says walking away. I sigh and I jump when I hear a voice behind me.

"Oh sorry Captain didn't mean to startle you there" the blacksmith says.

"No it's ok, Levaron" I say to the tall blacksmith.

Levaron is genderqueer and they were a Crimson Waste gang member before we recruited them as Bright Moon's blacksmith.

"Levaron and I have finished the fans for Admiral Spinerlla and we have already set them up around Bright Moon's perimeter. But check in with us at the Star house before the Horde attacks" a tech master, Jewelstar says.

"Ok I'll be there after I talk to my knights" I say. They both bow slightly and rush out.

"Hey are you doing ok?" Bow says concerned.

"Agh oh sorry you scared me" I say shaking slightly.

"Hey what's going on with you, did you get enough sleep last night?" he asks concerned.

_Last night, oh last night..._

"What?! Psh of course I got enough sleep last night. It's not like I was awake helping a beautiful mysterious maiden in the Whispering Woods or anything" I say rambling awkwardly.

Bow raises his eyebrow and then he realizes what I just said and his eyes light up and he squeals.

"OH MY FIRST ONES?!?! IS THAT TRUE???" he yells excitedly.

"Shhhh, and no of course not!" I say in a shout whisper. I'm a terrible liar and Bow knows that.

"Hmmm, I don't believe you. Who is she?!!" he says shaking me.

"Ok OK! Stop shaking me and I'll tell you...maybe" I say quietly.

"Ok..." he says letting go but still looking at me intensely.

"Ugh fine. It's not a big deal but I met the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world last night" I say blushing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE" Bow squeals.

"Shhhhhhh! Keep it down" I say worriedly.

"What is her name? What does she look like? Where is she from? Is she from Bright Moon? Do I know her?" Bow says fast.

I sigh and shake my head. "Bow I really can't talk about this right now. We are literally about to be attacked and I have so many things I need to do" I say starting towards the door.

"Yes, ok. But this is NOT OVER OK!!!" he shouts as I run out the room.

I run out to the training field and see the soldiers hanging around stretching, getting their things from the war tents.

"Attention!" I shout and everyone gets in a straight line in front of me.

"Let's go over the plan. The Horde armies will be attacking from the east aka the Whispering Woods. There will be soldiers, tanks and war bots attacking us. You all are trained in hand to hand as well as battle combat so that takes care of the soldiers. Thanks to General Netossa the perimeter is rigged with net traps to slow down the tanks and bots. I think that if we can direct all power to the wind turbines Admiral Spinerella help make, we should be able to push all of their machines back and then attack them!" I say enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah, let's crush these Horde scum!" Netossa shouts. The soldiers shout and then get ready for battle.

"Thanks General" I say winking at her.

"No, thank you Captain, without your plans we would be nowhere" she says smiling. "I need to go check on Spinny but honestly I think we're ready."

"Yeah" I say smiling.

_Just breathe_ _Adora_ _, you've got this._

I run off to the Star Siblings tech workshop in the village, called the Star house. When I get there Levaron is already there talking to the three siblings.

The Star Siblings' planet was destroyed by a dictator named Lord Prime. They found refuge in Bright Moon just a few years ago. They are the reason that Bright Moon's been successful in the technology department.

"Hey guys where are we with the new weapons?" I say out of breath.

"They're going good, we're just fine tuning them" Jewelstar says.

"All the wind turbines and net traps are set and we can manage them from here" Tallstar says showing her tablet.

"Ok great!" I say exhaling. I sit down in a chair and lay back. The exhaustion has caught up with me.

"Oh Adora are you ok?" Starla says coming over to me. Her pet owl, Glory is sitting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just...nervous? I'm just scared that I'll fail I guess" I say.

"Don't worry, Captain" Starla says with big smile, "you have everything planned out and we're ready" she says rubbing back.

"Thanks Starla" I say hugging the star girl.

"Of course" she says with a smile. Tallstar's tablet starts going off and I run over to her.

"What's going on?" I say concerned.

"A net trap was tripped...they're here" she says. I run out of the house and back to the field. The soldiers are already ready, standing at the edge of the woods.

I go and stand in front of them, my eyes locked on the woods. I hear the sound of wheels and footsteps get louder and louder. The trees start to sway, signaling that the Horde has arrived.

I take a deep breath a yell. "For the Honor OF GRAYSKULL!" I raise my sword and we charge into the woods.  
  
  


_A/_ _N: Hope you guys are doing good_ _! I love reading the comments you guys leave, they really make my day :)_ _Make sure to drink lots of water and eat something yummy, you deserve it!!_

❤️ _Claire_


	8. Baths and Breakthroughs

Adora

Thebattlelasted 2 hours but we ended up destroying all the bots and tanks. Luckily there were only minor injuries on our side. I can't say the same for the Horde soldiers.

As soon as the Horde retreated we celebrated and tended to our wounded. Glimmer insisted that I take some time to relax in my room. I was hesitant but she kept persisting. She even prepared a bath with strawberry bubbly soap so I caved.

So now I was laying in the bathtub bored out of mind. I'm not good at relaxing. I lay my hair back and sink deeper so only my nose and up is out of the water. I try to blow bubbles but I get soap in my mouth.

"Pflt yuck!" I say trying to spit the soap out.

I look over at the clock. I've been in the bath for 20 minutes.

_Well I think I've had enough of this._

I get up and grab my towel. I jump on my bed and grab a book while I wait to dry off a little bit more.

_Hmm Romea and Juliet, the story of two women from separate families and their star crossed love story. Seems good._

I start reading and it was actually pretty good. I ended up reading about 50 pages when I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Adora are you decent?" Bow's voice shouts from outside.

"Just a sec" I yell. I turn over my book and jump out of bed. I run to the closet and throw on undergarments, my casual red jacket, gray pants and white shirt. I run over and open the door for Bow.

"Hey how was your bath? Glimmer told me about her plan to get you to relax" he says walking in.

"It was er fine" I say lying badly.

"I can't believe you! You're the only person I know that doesn't do anything to relax" he says jokingly but still concerned.

"That's not true! I was just reading a book!" I say.

"You're still technically using your brain though to read. To relax you need to not use your brain, Adora" he says raising his eyebrow.

"Fine ok you're right, now what did you want to talk about" I say sitting on my bed.

Bow bats his eyes and gives me a knowing look.

"No, no no no. I'm not discussing this with you right now" I say waving my finger at him. He groans and flops on the bed.

"Come on Adora! Don't leave me hanging, I'm so invested in this" he says while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmmffff fine! But don't tell Glimmer yet, she is too judgy about this stuff" I say giving up.

"Ok I won't, now spill!" he says sitting up. I sit down next to him on the bed. I take a deep breath, in an attempt to still my racing heart.

"Ok so like I said last night I met this maiden in the Whispering Woods. She was hurt so I took her back to Razz's cottage and addressed her wounds and gave her some healing potion" I say.

"Oooooo, did you two play doctor afterwards" he says smirking. I scowl and punch him in the arm. "Ow!" he yells in pain.

"Oh sorry I forgot my strength for a second, but ew gross Bow no we didn't and I would never take advantage of a damsel in distress" I say crossing my arms.

"Ok true...but did you want to" he says smirking again. I turn away so he can't see my red face.

"No uh of course not" I say fast.

"Sureeee" he says.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'll probably never see her again" I say turning back around.

"Awww" Bow says frowning.

"Hi Adora I just came to check on you, is it ok to come in?" Glimmer says in the doorway with her eyes closed.

"Yes, come in!" I say. She opens her eyes and runs over to us.

"Hey! Why are you not in the bath? And why is Bow here?" she says with a hint of jealousy.

"Well I tried the bath but it was boring so I dried off and got dressed and then Bow came and we talked for a bit before you got here" I say explaining.

"Oh ok" Glimmer says relaxing a bit.

"Hey Bow do you mind if I talk to Glimmer for a bit" I say to him.

"Sure! I'll see you guys later" he says walking out. Before he leaves he winks at me. I roll my eyes and turn to Glimmer who has sat down on the bed next to me.

"So...what did you want to talk about" she says fiddling with her fingers.

"I know that you like Bow" I say smiling at her. She turns pink and chokes.

"I-augh-do not like-uoff-Bow" she says trying to clear her throat.

"Well whether you do or not" I say handing her a glass of water, "I do not like him and he does not like me."

"Ok ok" Glimmer says after drinking some water.

"Also I'm gay" I say to her.

"Like happy gay or like sapphic gay?" she says.

"Well both but I meant sapphic gay" I say laughing.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, that makes sooooo much sense!" Glimmer says, "I don't know how I didn't notice this before!"

"Yeah I guess you don't really have a gaydar" I say smiling.

"Um Adora I think I might be bi?" she says hesitantly.

"Bisexual or bipolar" I say jokingly. Glimmer laughs.

"Probably both but I meant um bisexual" she says awkwardly. I smile and then hug her.

"Cool" I say quietly.

"I know people don't make a big deal about being gay as much anymore but I don't know I still get nervous" Glimmer says.

I lean back to face her and say, "I understand and don't worry the nervousness will pass besides Bright Moon is like 90% gay so you'll fit right in" I say giggling.

"Heh you're right" Glimmer says with a chuckle. "Thanks Adora, sorry for snapping earlier. I should probably go see Bow and apologize to him too. See you later" she says getting up.

I smile to myself and grab my book. I lay down and start reading although my mind was going to fast to really focus on the story.

I smile and feel the butterflies in my stomach calm down a bit. I start reading again, this time imagining myself as Romea calling up to my Juliet, Catra on her balcony. I blush and get caught up in the fantasy. 

_A/N: Hope you are doing good!  
_

_Make sure to take time for you today,_

❤️ _Claire_


	9. The Date

__

_A/N: Catra's outfit credit to hannah_alexander_artwork on Instagram_

Catra

_About a month has past since I've last seen the lady knight but not a moment has passed that I don't think of her._

_I know that sounds so cheesy but it's true. My mind can't stop thinking about that dumb blonde._

"Good morning oh hi you're awake" Lonnie says entering through the servants door. She pulls my curtains open and I hiss at the sunlight. "Oh stop, you're so dramatic Princess" she says jokingly.

"Hmmph" I say putting a pillow over my face.

"Ya know Light Spinner should promote me for waking you up in the morning" she says pulling my sheets off the bed.

"Hey!" I say annoyed, sitting up.

"It's laundry day" she says simply. I growl and lay back down. "No no come on Princess we have a lot of stuff to do today" she says going over to my dresser.

"Ugh Lonnie don't do this" I whine putting the pillow back over my face. Seconds later Lonnie snatched it and throws it on the pillow of sheets on the ground. "Whyyy" I say dramatically.

"I know why you're resisting more today, Princess" Lonnie says softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say avoiding her eyes.

"You mean to tell me you're not anxious about your date tonight with Lord Prime" she says sitting next to me.

"I'm not, I just...ugh Lonnie you don't understand" I say getting up and sitting on the window seat.

"I'm sure I don't, now Princess will you please allow me to get you ready today?" she says in a condescending tone.

"Fine" I say rolling my eyes. I walk over to the vanity and sit down in the chair. Lonnie takes a cloth to wash my face. When she's done she starts to work on my bed head. "Ow! Do you have to pull so hard?!" I yell.

"Sorry it's just um really knotty today your highness" she says. She continues to brush my hair until it's shiny and smooth. She hands me a corset and underwear and then turns around. I take off my nightgown and put on the underwear and corset. When I'm done she turns back around and laces up my corset.

"Ow why so tight Lonnie?!" I say annoyed.

"Oops sorry" she says loosening it a bit. "Hold on I'll be right back" she says leaving through the regular door. She returns a minute later with the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen in my life.

"Wow" I say under my breath.

"Yeah isn't it beautiful, Lord Prime had it specially made on one of his colonies. Feel this silk, Princess" she says holding it out for me.

_Shoot it's really nice...I wanted to hate it._

"It's ok I guess" I say downplaying my excitement.

Lonnie gives me a look and slides the dress over my head. The gown was decorated with red rubies and the Horde emblem were sewn onto the sleeves. It fit perfectly on my body and made me feel powerful.

_I hate how much I love this dress._

"Ok Princess all done" Lonnie says smoothing my dress. She grabs my crown that matches the dress. It's slightly more formal and has rubies like the dress.

"Thank Lonnie" I say smiling at her.

"Of course, your highness" she says. She grabs the laundry and gives me a wink before leaving through the servants door.

As soon as she leaves I grab my painting supplies and sit on the window seat. I flip in my sketchbook to an unfinished painting of a blue bird. I get out my brush and dip it into the light blue paint. I start painting the body of the bird. I've been painting for nearly five minutes when I hear the main door open.

"Put away those silly paintings and come sit down over here" Light Spinner's shrill voice cuts through the room. I frown at her and put away my painting supplies. I walk over to the vanity and sit down in the chair.

"They're not silly, they're relaxing" I say.

Light Spinner laughs and grabs my brush she starts brushing my hair which has become frizzy again. "Princesses don't get to relax" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Aw perfect" she says finishing brushing. I'm glad Lonnie had already brushed my hair or else this would've been torture. She grabs rose oil and works it into my hair so that it'll work better. She takes something out of her pocket and shows it to me.

_No way._

"You will wear the ring Lord Prime got you today" she says firmly. I shudder looking at the sparkling diamond in her hand. I cringe and close my eyes but extend my hand and she slips the ring on my finger. "Wow, look how lucky you are Catrina. Marrying the most powerful man in the universe, the heir to the Horde throne and wearing the biggest diamond ring I've ever seen" she says putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah" I say under my breath, "lucky."

"You look beautiful but let me add one more thing" she says rummaging through my vanity. She takes out some lip rouge and dips a wet lip brush in it. She paints it on my lips and it is a dark red color. She smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "Perfect" she says smiling. I force a smile. "Ok you're ready. Come down stairs in two minutes to the formal dinning room. You and Lord Prime will spend the day together starting with brunch. Keep in mind I will be with you during brunch" she says sternly. She leaves my room and shuts the door behind her.

As soon as I can't hear her footsteps anymore I start sobbing.

_Why is this happening to me?_

I take a deep breath and wipe my face. I stand up and smooth my dress. I look in the mirror and frown.

_Is this really my life now?_   
_Parading around in fancy dresses for the rest of my life._   
_Having no say in anything about me._   
_Forced to marry a forty something lord who just wants to take my throne._   
_No._   
_I'll find a way out of this._   
_Besides I'm meeting Adora tonight so at least I have something to look forward to._

I look back to my parents portrait on the wall.

_I wish you were here_

I sigh and open my door. I head downstairs and walk into the formal dining room. Lord Prime is sitting across the table in Light Spinner's spot. She's sitting adjacent from him.

"Welcome Princess Catrina" Light Spinner says.

I curtsy and say, "good morning." I take my seat across of Lord Prime.

"You lovely my dear Catrina" Lord Prime says with a smile. He eyes me as he raises his goblet in the air. I hesitantly raise mine and give a weary smile.

_Creep_

"So Princess, we were just discussing wedding details. Lord Prime has been married once before so he doesn't want a huge wedding but I was thinking we could have two. One more intimate and then a celebration with the public" Light Spinner says gushing.

I choke on my drink. "Wedding details this early?" I say confused. "I haven't even decided if well you know" I mumble.

"Well we need to start planning anyways because it is a **royal wedding** " Light Spinner says sweetly but stares me down with cold eyes.

"And don't you want everything to be planned out ahead of time, darling" Lord Prime says with a toothy grin.

_Choke on your ego and die_

"Sure" I say. Light Spinner clears her throat her loud and I add "dear". She looks satisfied and turns back to Prime.

"Well I have royal matters to attend to but Lonnie, Princess Catrina's lady in waiting, will escort the date I've planned" she says standing up. She leaves and I see Lonnie standing in the doorway. I give her a look

_Did you know_

She returns a look. _I didn't know she planned all this._

I sigh frustrated at her meddling. "Is something wrong, Princess?" Lord Prime says chewing on food.

_Ughhhhhhhh yuck_

"No um Lord Prime-"

"Harold" he says interrupting me, "you may call me Harold dear."

_Harold?!?? I'm going to have to marry someone named Harold?!??!!!!?_

"Yes um Harold I'm fine I just didn't realize this was going to be a whole day of doing things" I say twirling my fork.

_I've lost my appetite._

"Well I specifically asked Light Spinner for the whole day because I still have my other empires to look after and I will be busy on my days in Etheria, going over battle strategies, helping my brother you know boring stuff really" he says.

"So you have other kingdoms you rule then" I say, now curious.

"Yes on other planets" he says sipping from his goblet.

"Wow I've never been outside the Horde except for the occasional ball in Dryl or Crimson" I say.

"Yes well I have the largest intergalactic fleet in the universe like Light Spinner probably told you and I rule over almost all the planets in this galaxy, although most of them are watched over my younger brothers or one of my generals" he says finishing up his meal.

"You have more brothers?" I ask.

"Yes I'm the oldest of 12, a lot of them are twins and triplets though. Hordak is my youngest brother, the black sheep of the family if you will" he says. He rings a bell and Rogelio rushes in and takes his plate away. Before he leaves he gives me a supportive nod and I smile slightly back.

"Oh ok" I say sipping some more of my cranberry juice.

_If this 'lord' has so many other planets he is the ruler why does he want to marry me? What does he want with Horde or with Etheria?_

_I don't trust him_

"Well my dear Princess, I am done, would you like me to escort you to our next activity?" he says coming over to me.

_Hell no_

"Sure, thank you" I say as I take his arm and stand up. I hold onto his forearm and we walk out of the room. Lonnie is ahead of us and guides us through the castle and to the castle gate. There waiting for us was a beautiful roofless red and gold carriage with four white horses.

"Wow" I whisper under my breath.

"Consider this an early engagement gift from me, my dear" Lord Prime says with a smile.

_Just because this is beautiful does not mean I will marry you_

_"_ It is the most beautiful carriage I've ever seen, thank you" I say curtsying slightly. He grabs my hand and helps me into the carriage. He helps Lonnie up too. He gets in after us and signals the driver to start. The carriage starts moving away for the castle and towards the center village.

"I'm glad you like your gift my dear, we couldn't have you walking around with commoners, could we?"

_Um what did he just say???!!_

"I don't mind walking" I say annoyed. "Please stop" I yell at the driver. He stops and I get out of carriage.

"Wait where are you going Princess?" Lord Prime says getting out of the carriage.

"I'm walking to the village, it's only a short way and I want to meet with the people of my kingdom" I say sternly.

"Oh my apologies Princess, I did not realize you felt this way. Let me walk with you, Lonnie can meet us in the village" he says bowing.

_Shit!_

"Actually we can ride in the carriage until we get to village and then we can get out" I say climbing back in.

"Whatever you desire, Princess" he says joining us in the carriage. The carriage starts moving again.

_Pretentious asshole_

"So Princess, do you have any questions to ask me?" Prime asks.

"Why do you want to marry me?" I say looking straight ahead.

He smiles and I see him starring at me out if the corner of my eye.

"Well you seem like a smart young woman so I'm not going to sugarcoat my reasons. I want to rule Etheria and marrying you is the easiest way to do it. If I was king of the Horde I would be in control of the Horde army. That as well as my personal army will make it easy to take Etheria. I know I am not your first choice, Princess, but with me you can rule over all Etheria" he says with a smirk.

_You disgust me_

"Are you ok Princess?" he asks wrapping my hair around his finger. I flinch and move away. I sit in silence with my eyes locked ahead for the rest of the ride. Luckily we were close to the village.

"We've arrived your highness" the driver says as he stops the horses.

I look to Lonnie and she nods and escorts me out of the carriage.

"Actually Miss Lonnie do you think you could stay with the horses while Mr. Drim gets supplies in the village" Horde Prime's cool voice cuts through the air. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Of course Lord Prime" Lonnie says. She gives me an apologetic look before walking away. I feel an arm slip around my left arm and I look up to see Lord Prime smiling down at me.

"You ready Princess?" he says.

_Barf_

"Yes" I say and we walk into the village.

The villagers are gathered and greeting us as we walk into the town square. I smile and wave at my people. I rarely get out of the castle so I never really get to visit with them. I feel a tug at my dress and I look down. A little village girl is standing down there. She was holding up a pink flower. I smile and take it from her.

"Thank you little one" I say smelling the pink posy. I squat down next to her "What's your name?"

"Uh Sylvie" she says quietly.

"Well thank you Sylvie, would you like to be a princess with me for a day?" I say smiling.

"Yes! That sounds so fun, thank you!" she says hugging me. I hug her back and put the flower in her hair.

"Here this will be your crown" I say to the sweet little girl.

"Princess Catrina" Lord Prime's voice says from beside me. I turn to face him.

"Yes" I say mono toned.

"What about our date" he says in a bittersweet voice.

_Shit. I forgot about the rest of the date._

"What if Princess Sylvie waits with Lonnie in the carriage and later we can ride around it together" I say smiling at the little girl hiding behind me.

Harold frowns but then smiles. "That sounds wonderful Princess" he says kissing my cheek.

_Ewwwwwwwww ew ew ew ew ew ew_

"Great. it's settled then" I say through a forced smile.

"Yay thank you Princess Catrina and Lord Prime" Sylvie says happily.

"Miss Jenever will walk her back to the carriage" he says motioning to a lady wearing a simple purple dress _._ He puts his hand around my waist and starts pushing me towards the opposite direction.

"Hey! I can walk by myself" I say pushing his hand away. He looks angry but then relaxes.

"I'm sorry Princess I was getting ahead of myself" he says bowing slightly. "Here come I've set up a flower display for you, darling" he says motioning to the flower shop.

We walk in and in the center of the store there is a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Do you like them" Lord Prime says in my ear.

_Get away from me now_

I shudder and step away from him. I turn around and force a smile. "Yes thank you, red roses are my favorite" I say.

"Yes they really are quite beautiful, like you Catrina" he says putting red roses in my hair. "Aw perfect" he says smiling at me.

I shiver in disgust when he turns away from me.

"So I've reserved the entire restaurant for lunch" he says motioning to the door.

"Oh I'm not really that hungry-"

"Please I insist, I had the chef prepare your favorite, grilled salmon with lemon butter, wild rice and for dessert chocolate raspberry cake and gray soufflé" he says opening the door.

_Dammit those are my favorite foods_

"Well I don't know, we really should be getting back to the carriage soon" I say but my stomach interrupts with a rumble.

"Nonsense, you barely touched your breakfast and you're clearly hungry" he says with a smirk.

"Fine ok a quick meal" I say folding my arms.

"Perfect" he says with a grin. A unsettling shiver goes down my spine when he takes my arm and leads me out of the florist shop.

"I'll tell Mrs. Lanae to bring the roses to castle later. Aw here we are Princess" he says pointing to a cute little restaurant in the center of town.

He escorts me in and a waiter brings us to the only table in the room.

"Here you are Lord Prime and your highness" the waiter says bowing, "the first course will be out soon."

"Perfect" Harold says with a nod.

_Lunch was delicious and it was one of the best meals I've ever had, beside Prime being there of course. When we were done we walked back through the village. I waved to my people, I even tried to talk to some of them but Harold kept pushing me along saying we had to keep on schedule. Whatever he's an ass. When I'm Queen, I'll go to all my villages and greet all the villagers. We made our way back to the carriage where Lonnie, Mr Drim and Sylvie were waiting for us._

"Princess Catrina! Wow you look beautiful with those roses in your hair" Sylvie says excitedly.

"Here, now we can match" I say putting one of the roses in her hair next to the posy.

Her eyes sparkle and she hugs me. "Thank you thank you thank you Princess! This is the best day of my life!" she says hugging me tight. I smile and hug her back.

We ride the carriage through the countryside before returning back to the main village.

"Thank you so much Princess Catrina, Lord Prime, Miss Lonnie and Mr. Drim! This was so magical!" Sylvie says waving to us. Her father runs to her and hugs her before putting her on top of his shoulders. They wave goodbye to us as we start the ride back to the castle.

"Well she was just wonderful, don't you think" I say out loud, but directed at Lonnie.

"She was...loud" Lord Prime says mono toned.

I squint at him, "Do you not like children, Lord Prime-er-Harold?" I ask.

"It's not that I don't mind them I just don't want to be involved in raising them. I just need an heir, so I guess there is another reason for this union after all" he says. 

_THE FUCK HE JUST SAY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!???!?!?!_

I clear my throat and try to restrain myself.

_Nope._

"I'm sorry but WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME???" I yell at him.

He looks shocked and Lonnie is trying her best not to laugh.

"I though you liked children, your highness?" he says hesitantly.

"Yes I would like children in the far future with a person who actually wants to raise them with me" I say angrily.

"But-"

"Listen here **Lord Prime** , I am not 'your dear or darling', I am not a pawn in your play for power and I am CERTAINLY NOT A INCUMBENT FOR HEIRS AS YOU CALL THEM!" I yell.

All the anger, all my emotions have spilled over.

_I don't care what they will do to me I needed to tell the dumbface off._

"I-I" Lord Prime stutters. He is as white as a ghost, in fact he looks like he's seen a ghost. Lonnie is gasping trying to stop laughing and she has tears in her eyes.

We've arrived at the castle and I get out by myself.

I turn back around before I'm too far away.

"And if you don't understand this, **Harold** ,there's no way in Beast Island I'll marry you" I say coolly before turning on my heel and walking away.

I ignore the maids, butlers and guards hassling me about the date. I run up the staircase and flop on the bed.

_The sun has gone down by now. If I leave now maybe I can escape before I have to face Light Spinner's wrath and I can see_

_Adora_

_I get to see Adora tonight!_

_The moon is going to rise soon, I better hurry._

I take off off everything except for my underwear. I throw on a simple black peasant off the shoulder dress. I grab a basket and throw in so bread, jam and strawberries.

I put my sketchbook in there as well in case I'm inspired. I take off Lord Prime's ring and hide it under my pillow. I grab my beige poncho and leave through the servant's door so I can get out of the castle more easily.

_A/N: Catra's outfit :)_

I manage to sneak my way out of castle, although I take a detour so I can grab a rose from my mother's garden. I run away from the Fright Zone and into the Whispering Woods. I run into the trees avoiding obstacles this time. I pass the the area I used to play when I was a kid and continue deeper into the woods. I avoid the hole I fell in last time and start to wander looking for for her.

I hear a noise in the bushes and I turn around. When nothing appears I shrug and turn back around. Unfortunately I don't see the tree root on the ground and I trip over it as I turn around.

I close my eyes and put out my arms to brace for impact when I feel strong hands grab my waist.

"We really should stop meeting like this milady" a sultry voice says in my ear.

They pull me up and I see bright sky blue eyes and a mane of tousled blonde hair.

_Adora_

"Adora!" I yell and hug her.

_Um tell me I did not just do that_

I pull back quickly and my cheeks heat up. Hers are a deep shade of pink and she has the biggest smile on her face.

_It's stupid how happy she is to see me right now_

"I've missed you too Catra" she says sweetly.   
  
  


_A/N: This is not the end of their meeting, the ne_ _xt_ _chapter will be all about it!!! Hope you are doing well_ _!_

_Love y'all_

❤️ _Claire_


End file.
